knowing
by Yaoifan101
Summary: not much is known about the life of kyo sohma and he knows much more then he lets on and all the other members of the zodiac are about to find out just how much he really knows T just to be safe hurt/comfort also DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Now we all know that everyone one of the zodiac members has had something horrible happen to them that has stuck with them their whole lives. But tohru can't heal all of them, some things they could never expect her to ever understand. Kyo, the cat of the zodiac the outcast of the family has been through a lot, he's seen to many things, and he knows much more then he lets on at first glance kyo seems like only a loud angry trouble making teen but there's much more to him then most others will ever know. Although thats what kyo looks like on the outside, inside he hides years of his suffering, his pain, his fear, and his sorrow he has been cut..deeper then any knife could go and those cuts have scarred. Kyo does not show his emotions though he covers them up with his anger and he always seems to fool everyone...into believing that, thats all there is to him kyo always fools everyone because he knows more the he lets on.

Kyo is in a shell...he wears a mask, and never takes it off....but there is one point in time when that mask will break...it will break in half and fall to the ground and his true colors show and all of the emotion he hides all of what he never shows are revealed. Although this doesn't happen regularly, more of as rarely....you see not much is known about kyo sohma his life lies in the shadows it remains hidden from the eyes of others...so kyo himself is a mystery....a mysterious outcast.

Though not much is known about this sohma, though his mask stays on his face, though his life is a mystery......it will not stay that way for very long....because very soon kyo's mask will begin to break.....and they will truly find out....what kyo keeps hidden....they shall see the scars he has obtained.....they will see him differently.......and they will truly find out......how much he really knows.

TO BE CONTINUED.....believe me it gets a lot better


	2. the meeting with haru

It was a cold grey wet rainy day basically a certain cats worst nightmare, it was a saturday it had started out nice and sunny and everyone was happy to have a nice relaxing weekend .......yeah right like that even existed at that house.

Tohru was making breakfast shigure was well...being shigure yuki was reading a book and kyo was laying on the roof everything seemed right with the world, "kyo breakfast is ready" tohru called up to the roof kyo opened his ruby colored eyes and sat up and climbed down the ladder walking into the house and taking a seat. Once everyone had started eating tohru spoke up "so how was your week yuki" she asked the rat looked over at her "it was very good thank you for asking miss honda" he said politely "and how about yours kyo" she asked the cat ignored her though as if he hadn't heard her question "kyo" she asked blinking in confusion. The rat glared at the cat elbowing him sharply in his side kyo widened his eyes 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YA DAMN RAT" he shouted "it was for being rude and not answering miss honda's question you stupid cat" he replied. Kyo growled at the violet eyed teen "ALRIGHT YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE RAT BOY" he shouted standing up "here we go again" shigure said with a sigh "now did I say that" yuki asked kyo growled at him again yuki stood up though "fine i'll give you your fight you stupid cat but your only going to embarrass yourself" the rat said "YEA YOU JUST WISH YA GIRLY BOY' he yelled at the rat who rolled his eyes.

Once outside kyo lunged at the rat at full speed aiming a punch to the rats face but the rat grabbed his wrist kyo couldn't help but let out a small cry of pain as the rats grip tightened although kyo twisted and tried to get out of the rats grip it was in vain "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you wish for me to break it" he warned the cat who widened his eyes again as suddenly he found himself turned around with his wrist pinned firmly against his back he clenched his teeth in pain "hm what is that all" yuki asked mockingly kyo growled though "why you" he started clenching his other fist. Then there was a sharp pain in his leg forcing him to his knee's and then he was on the ground with both of his wrist pinned to his back quite painfully if he might add he bit his lip so hard that he felt the blood begin to trickle from the cut that had now formed he let out a grunt of pain as the rats knee dug into his back "hm well isn't that just ironic" the rat snickered "I just seem to be getting better" he started the cat growled and then felt his head shoved down into the ground "and you just keep getting worse" he said with a smirk and let the cat up. Kyo wiped the trail of blood from his lip as the rat walked back inside he clenched his fists together and stomped off in anger

"damn rat" he growled under his breath he wasn't sure just were he was walking somewhere in the forest along a trail but he noticed something he blinked as he felt something wet on his nose he looked up as the sky began to turn grey and a gust of wind blew past him playing with his bangs it got colder and then rain began to pour down immediately drenching the cat kyo looked down "this...is the worst day of my life" he said.

He continued walking down the path though he felt tired though and weaker by the passing minute he jumped slightly as a loud crack echoed through the sky joining with it a bolt of lighting that darted through the sky kyo let out a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets he looked back up again and blinked noticing a familiar head of black and white hair he walked closer. "Haru what the hell are you doing out here" he asked haru blinked and looked over "oh hello kyo.....I'm not entirely sure I was trying to get your house and then I ended up here and it started raining" he said kyo sighed in aggravation "shouldn't I be asking you the same question" the ox asked kyo looked at him "I'm walking around what does it look like" he asked "yes but its raining" he replied "just come on ya damn brat the last thing I need is to have you out here freezing to death" he said turning around.

There was a sharp jerk on his collar though "what the hells that suppose to mean ya damn fraddy cat" the ox asked "dammit" he swore /its black haru/ he thought he pulled himself from the others grasp "god your a real ass when you go black ya know that" kyo growled at him "well why don't you do something about it ya little kitten" "what'd you say" kyo snarled at him '"you heard me" . He punched the ox in the face hard so much so it caused the teen to fall back kyo clenched his fists "I'm not in the mood fer your bullshit haru" he said warningly haru sat up wiping his lip "what's the matter kyo afraid you'll lose" he asked tauntingly "SHUP UP HARU' kyo shouted at him and punched him again haru glared at him 'WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME" he yelled back and thus their battle began. A bolt of lighting and another crash of thunder echoed through the sky and in kyo's weakened state the playing field was leveled haru kicked the cat in his stomach kyo stumbled backwards coughing out a small amount of blood. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU YA DAMN BRAT" he shouted at the younger boy as he kicked him at his legs making him lose his balance and punched him in his face 'DO YOU EVER SHUT UP' the ox shouted at him and grabbed his arm punching him in his stomach and then flipped the cat over onto his back kyo cried out in pain he cringed on impact. The ox leaned over him "what that all you got" he asked kyo growled though and smashed his head into the younger teens and then stood up and grabbed his collar and punched him "now I can see why everyone calls you a fool" he said and kicked him haru stumbled but lifted his head up both boys were soaking wet from head to toe. "DONT CALL ME THAT" he shouted at the cat and punched him in the face kyo fell back again a tree he stood to his feet with his hand on the tree for support he panted the crimson liquid dripped out of his mouth as he did so they were both bloody, bloody wet and tired.

Kyo looked down "I AM NOT A FOOL" he shouted at him and the oxen's voice echoed in the cats head as another bolt of lighting lit up the scene again and then faded kyo glared at him turning his head slightly over to him his bangs clung to his forehead as a drop of blood trickled down his forehead down his face "then why do you keep acting like one" he growled darkly at him. Haru clenched his fists "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" he shouted kyo glanced at him panting as the rain poured from the sky "you don't know what its like" haru said looked down a look of anger and hate filling his eyes "you don't know how it feels..to have everyone talk about you like your an idiot....to have everyone make fun of you....to have everyone judge you before they even meet you to have them label you at first glance...just because of what you are they think your all the same they don't even give you a chance" he growled "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND AT ALL' he shouted at him. Kyo looked down his bangs falling over his eyes he clenched his teeth in anger "you don't even know" he growled in the back of his throat the ox looked at him kyo felt something on his face cracking in a line straight down his face he felt the mask fall of his face and fall to the ground kyo panted slightly through his clenched teeth but the edge of his mouth turned upwards slightly haru could hear him chuckling "ITS NOT FUNNY' he shouted at him but the cat kept chuckling it seemed to get louder to. '"STOP LAUGHING" he yelled "you think yer the only one" kyo asked grinning the ox blinked in confusion kyo lifted up his head slightly his eyes still covered "I've had to deal with that every day of my life" he said "I've been called much worse things then a fool though" he said his grin no longer on his face he just clenched his teeth together the scars burned and stung with his mask removed.

"You don't know how lucky you are" he said glancing at the ox his ruby orbs emerging once again "if anything your the one who doesn't know what its like....your the one who doesn't understand because I wasn't just made fun of...I was ridiculed and despised...I was always looked down upon hell not only did people label me and judge me without a second thought I was lucky if they would look at me at all" he said the ox looked at him he had never heard kyo talk like this before. "Everyone talked about me like I was a piece of garbage....hell I would've given anything to be talked about as just a fool.....I would've given anything to just be called a fool.....but no I was always a called a 'thing' and an 'it' they talked about me like I wasn't even a human being I was called a cat an outcast a monster" he said saying them all in disgust and haru couldn't help but cringe every time he spat out another word the cat stood up and walked over to him looking him straight in the eye "you don't even know what I've been though you don't understand at all" he said in a menacing tone he grinned again slowly shaking his head slightly "you don't even know...just how lucky you are" he said.

Haru was silent utterly silent listening to what the cat was telling him kyo dropped his gaze though and turned around "now...when you feel that kind of pain then we'll talk" he said "now lets go" he said letting out a breath the ox stood there but walked up behind the cat "kyo....I'm sorry" he said the cat was silent "its okay" he said after awhile "you didn't know" he added "no one does" he said silently under his breath haru watched kyo from behind as he followed him. Kyo had gone back to normal again but haru was still thinking about what kyo had told him.....after all he didn't know a lot about kyo......but the kyo that had spoken to him like that......was a completely different kyo then this one.....he could only wonder....if a completely different person had told him that.......or if there was another kyo that he didn't know about as he went on thinking about this he hadn't even noticed the rain had stopped.

TBC

so how was it ...it was my first furuba fic that i put online be gentle i just got the idea and decided to put it on please REVIEW


	3. kyo's understanding hatori

Kyo and haru walked up on the porch tohru looked over "oh my gosh are you alright" she asked in panic at the sight of the bloody boys kyo wiped the blood from his lip "we're fine" he said. "Are you sure kyo" she asked "yeah we're fine" kyo said once more and walked upstairs shutting the door to his room and removing his now soaking wet clothes and discarded them to the floor he decided he should take shower after all rolling around in the muck and the mud he was pretty scuffed up. He walked across the hall and to the bathroom and turned on the shower as the warm water began to spray from the shower head kyo stepped in hissing slightly as the water made the new cuts he had gotten sting.

He tried to carefully wash off his messy hair, he wiped his eyes off hissing again as the soap got into the cut on his forehead he grabbed the towel trying to dab off the soap he opened his eyes again and looked down watching the water mix with red and swirl down the drain, he continued trying to wash himself off. He turned off the water grabbing the towel drying himself off which was quite difficult he found as he tried not to touch any of the open wounds he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his own room were he started to dry off his hair and grab some dry clothes.

Once successfully getting dressed he walked downstairs "kyo I really think you should let hatori or someone take care of those injuries" tohru urged him kyo looked at her "I'm fine I don't need to see no damn doctor" he said yuki glared at the cat "it wasn't a question" he said. Kyo glared back at him "who asked ya, ya damn rat" he spat "actually kyo that might not be such a bad idea" the dog added in "why the hell would I want to go I can do this myself" he said "kyo its either you go there or I'll call hatori to come here" shigure sang in that annoying voice of his. Kyo glared at him "I hate you soooo much" he said in a loathing voice "yes I know I love you to kyo" the dog replied kyo shook his head in a seemingly serious manner "not funny" he replied he growled "fine I'll go to the damn docter" he said with one last growl.

Once the weather had cleared up enough kyo started his forced journey to the dragons office and he loathed it loathed it for all it was worth "stupid shigure, damn yuki, stupid hatori, damn doctor....I am perfectly fine...I don't need no stupid doctor" he said in his ranting. He kept walking down the long path he sighed looking around "why is this place so far away" he asked silently after all the sohma estate was quite far away from shigure's house.

Finally kyo reached the front gates he glanced around almost cautiously this place gave him the creeps always had and always would he opened the gate and stepped inside trying to make as less noise as possible, he worked his way to the dragons office and stepped in. Hatori glanced over from the papers on his desk "hey I-" kyo started "yes I know shigure already called me and told me you would be coming over" he said in that same sober tone voice "just go over there and lay down" he said motioning over.

"Okay'" the cat replied walking over it was like an examining table that they used in hospitals the head part was turned upwards though for what reason kyo didn't have the slightest idea but then again he didn't really care to much either, he laid down on it he crossed his arms slightly just glancing around the room and then decided to just turn his head to the side and look out the open frame of the rice paper door.

The docter walked over kyo felt a hand on his neck the docter dabbed a wet cloth in something and put it on the open wound making the cat hiss "'damn that stings" he hissed through his teeth but once the pain subsided he glanced over at the docter noticing his eyes were drawn elsewhere he followed his gaze to that picture sitting on that shelf, it was the picture of that girl the one with brown eyes and short brown hair. Kyo looked at it "why do you always do that" he asked the doctor glanced at him "what do you mean by that" he asked the cat closed his eyes sighing turning his head fixing his gaze outside once more "nothing..it doesn't matter" he said the older man sighed continuing his job cleaning off the wounds on the boys arms. "Besides...I already know about her anyways" he said "what" the doctor asked in a surprised manner he looked at the cat but his head was turned away from him "its not that hard to figure out" he said

kyo could feel the mask breaking again but he didn't bother trying to stop it like he normally did, "I've known about it for a long time" he said "I've known about since about....my fifth or sixth visit here" he said hatori looked at the cat kyo's fifth visit...he would have been 13 years old that would have been right around the time that kana had rejected him and he had erased her memory. "Your always looking at that picture...." he said "but you never like to talk about her......I don't blame you" he said "if I had done something like that I wouldn't want to talk about it either" he said "but I've done something pretty close I guess" he said "what are you talking about kyo" he asked kyo sighed "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" he said "but like I said I don't blame you for not talking about it" he said again "I'm talking about her.....I know what happened" he said "you erased her memory" he said kyo glanced back slightly through his bangs "kyo..how could you know that" he asked. "Like i said it wasn't hard to figure out...ever since that visit you started acting differently...you always had your eye covered.....and you would always look at that picture....but not how you used to" he said his tone getting more silent "kyo...that doesn't explain how you would know that" he said again, "I know that because I've seen someone else who used to have those same symptoms who had done something terrible...they're all the same really" he said "and who would that person be" the docter asked and began to go back to his job again.

There was a long pause though "me" kyo said "I watched my mother die...I couldn't look at my hands for weeks.....I wasn't the same" he said "hm if you've felt the pain yourself then you know when someone else feels it.....I'm not sure why....maybe its just an instinct" he said with a slight shake of his head "I don't know" he said with a sigh and then there was silence and kyo didn't speak after that now having said all he had needed to say. At least an hour later kyo was all patched up "alright your done" hatori said kyo stood up stretching out his limbs "make sure not to move around to much" the doctor said "yeah yeah I know the drill" kyo said "now I can get home and strangle the damn dog" he said walking off, but stopped turning his head again and looking over at the picture that sat there but closed his eyes shrugging slightly and shook his head again "I really don't know" he said and walked out.

The dragon stood there and then started to clean up the area. He wasn't sure if he'd ever understand him......somehow he knew what no one else did......by just watching....it had surely surprised him, after all he had thought he had that boy pinned..but no he would just continue to surprise him.....it was like he had two sides of himself one he barely showed others and that was the one he had seen today.....he understood something that an adult would ..and yet he was only a child.....he was so young already and he'd seen so much much more then most children would.....he had been through to much....but he was certainly good at hiding that.

TBC

**so what do you think better please PLEASE review this story i know my punctuation isnt that good i got like a c+ in english give me a break alright please give me comments suggestions...hey i'll take critism anything**


End file.
